Tino's Adventures of Twitches Too
is another the first upcoming Weekenders/Disney crossover made by Sonic876. It is sequel to Tino's Adventures of Twitches. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The movie starts out in Coventry with Queen Miranda in King Aron's study, telling his portrait how much she misses him. When she emerges, she is followed by a shadow. She waves her hand and a wall appears, concealing the door. In the Earth dimension, Camryn makes a mess when she tries to magically put dishes into a dishwasher. Alex is living with them because she is going to Waverly University. Karsh and Ileana show up and announce they are getting married and that Miranda wants to see them. Alex doesn't go because she doesn't want to miss class so Camryn goes where she meets a handsome man named Demitri. She believes him to be a prince, but it turns out that he's not; he's a powerless kitchen servant. At school, Alex meets Marcus, who is Camryn's ex-boyfriend. He mistakes her for Camryn until Beth informs him otherwise. Both Alex and Camryn have been receiving signs that their father is alive in the Shadowlands. Miranda believes that Thantos is becoming powerful again and wants the girls to use a vanquishing spell during an eclipse, when their powers will be at their strongest. If they perform the spell, everything in the Shadowlands will be destroyed, Thantos... and Aron. Alex doesn't want to do it, but Camryn finishes the vanquishing spell. Alex finds a way of bringing Aron back from the Shadowlands but mistakenly brings back Thantos instead. He goes off to destroy Aron's Shadow, who was the shadow present in Earth. Camryn and Alex follow, and when Thantos takes Aron back to Coventry, everyone is locked out. Demitri helps them get into the castle. When asked how, he reveals that Miranda gave him his powers back. Together as one, Camryn, Alex, and Miranda bring Aron back and Aron defeats Thantos, who falls to his death. The movie ends with Karsh and Ileana's wedding. Everyone is there: David and Emily, their housekeeper, and even Beth and Marcus. Camryn and Demitri share a loving look. Then she waves to Beth while Marcus and Alex wink at each other. Marcus whispers to Beth..."I can't believe you're not more freaked out about this." Beth replies, "What's there to be freaked out about?" She looks around Coventry. "I'm just jealous she's got this much room in the back of her closet." Karsh and Ileana exchange rings and Aron and Miranda pronounce them husband and wife. They kiss and have the reception. The movie ends with the twins, Ileana, Karsh, Miranda and Aron, all chanting, "Go Twitches, Go Twitches!" Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Genie, Iago, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Mia, Andrea, Olivia, Stephanie, Emma, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Harley Diaz, Rachel Diaz, Ethan Diaz, Daphne Diaz, Georgie Diaz, Lewie Diaz, Beast Diaz, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, The Bowser Family, Master Xehanort, Psycho Rangers, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Devious Diesel, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith,Dr. Facilier, The Dazzlings, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Judge Doom, Pete, The Grand Duke of Owls, Nora Beady, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Foop, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Dark Laser, Megan, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), and Team Rocket will guest starring appearances in this film. Cast Main Heroes Special Guest Main Cast Villains Songs Transcript /Transcript Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Epic films Category:Travel Films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Upcoming films Category:Weekenders/Disney crossovers Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Sequel films Category:Halloween Movies